Regalo de cumpleaños
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: En su cumpleaños Koko hizo lo peor del mundo; molestar a Hotaru. Sabiendo que al terminar el dia sufrira un "accidente" cumplira sus ultimos deseos; molestar a Natsume y no morir solo, todo en un estado de Facbook. One-shot


**Regalo de cumpleaños**

Koko suspiro cansado, no es que le molestara, al contrario ¡le encantaba!, que todos, o todas, se preocuparan por el y lo llenaran de regalos que hasta la mismísima reina del hielo ¡HOTARU IMAI! Le cargo los regalos de su cumpleaños numero 12, gratis… aunque claro que saco provecho la oportunidad y comenzó a correr por toda la academia con Hotaru siguiéndolo y mascullando "mañana me las pagaras Yome" pero era algo irrepetible ¿Qué importa que le queden menos de 3 horas de vida y que Imai este afuera de su puerta lista para cuando el reloj de las doce de la noche? ¿Qué importa que va a ser asesinado antes de poner en vergüenza a Natsume? ¿Qué importa si va a ser el único en morir esa noche? Pero pensándolo mejor… puedo matar esos dos últimos de un tiro, después de todo es su cumpleaños. Y con esa sonrisa traviesa suya se encamino a la habitación de su "amigable" compañero.

_Toc, Toc…_

-…

-…

_Toc, Toc…_

-Natsume, ve a abrir la puerta

-No lo se Ruka, tengo un mal presentimiento

_Toc, Toc…_

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-sabes que es el cumpleaños de Koko

-Si…

-y que en cada cumpleaños en la academia, por obligación, debemos hacer lo que el cumpleañero quiera…

-¿aun no superas el cumpleaños de Hotaru?

-Me hiso modelar con polka en bikini y caminar todo el día vestido de mujer, con peluca rubia y tacones.

-y la manicura, no olvides la manicura ^^

-Sabes me hace raro que pongas esa cara cuando tu sufriste lo mismo que yo pero modelando para "Cover Girl" con animales.

-O_o me ofendes! El sueño de cualquier rubia es salir en cover girl

-Ruka… eres rubio, no rubia.

-¡Callate! TT_TT ¡No vuelvas a hablarme! ¡TE ODIO! *Buuuaaaaaaa* TT_TT

-Are you fucking kidding me? :/

_Toc, Toc…_

_-Nina! Ya se que estas hay, abre la puerta es una orden –_ Exclamo Koko desde el pasillo causando que a Natsume le saliera una vena en la sien al recordar como habían llamado cariñosamente a su "lado femenino" en el cumpleaños de Hotaru hace unos meses… lo único que lo hacia sentir mejor sobre ese martes es que Tsubasa modelo en colales y Ruka en cuadranga.

Molesto pero muriéndose de la risa en sus recuerdos sobre la caída en pasarela de su odiado sempai fue abrirle la puerta deseando que estuviera solo…

-¡Hola Nina! –Cantaron 5 voces de hombres sin notar como Ruka se golpeaba la cabeza en el baño por sus problemas de identidad.

-()_()

-(*v*) –( cuando entraron y se comieron toda la comida de Nina…)

*(_)*

-0..0

Eructo – Gracias por la comida Nina-chan! – Se burlo Tsubasa levantando su vaso de zumo como un brindis pero al ser el más alto y levantar demasiado la mano ninguno alcanzo a chocar el brindis.

-*gruñido*

-Hyuuga-san no tiene que ponerse de mal humor, si quiere nos vamos… - Por eso le agradaba el siempre amable Yuu - … pero, si no le molesta, me gustaría pedir la mano de Nina.

Todos explotaron en carcajadas y Natsume, alias Nina, comenzó a hacerse bolita en el asiento por miedo a lo que le harían esos monstruos. Después de todo Nina seguía dentro de él y más de alguna vez casi sale en falda y con moños, ignorando el hecho de que en las noches aparecen mensajes enviados de su celular hacia Mikan diciendo cosas, "cosas", como _"H33l0 am1ji i labv u" o "¿m 9azarriaz l0s d383r2s de 100siaz?" o "kr3e0 k m3 juzta subaza O_o"_

-Aaah… aaaahh… y pensar que antes te consideraba una niñita asustadiza – Exclamo Mochu con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reir.

Kitsumeme le paso un brazo por los hombros a su rubio amigo – Si! Eres más hombre de lo que creíamos, en serio molas.

El halago, tratando de que su reputación no bajara, se ruborizo por unos momentos antes de recordar su papel de "no lo se ni me importa" y al parecer le daba resultado, más tarde debería agradecerle a Hotaru que le dijera como se atraen a los hombres… ahora eso si sonó gay ¬.¬

Natsume, ya dejando a Nina encerrada en donde no toca la luz, así como lo imaginas amiga pervertida… debajo de sus calcetines, se giro a verlos recuperando su aire de chico malo y voz ronca – Váyanse o los mato.

A todos les dio un escalofrió al volver a escuchar ese tono ronco y amenazante que se había perdido a los días después de la llegada de miss polka, pero Koko no se dejaría intimidar ahora, no después de todo el esfuerzo que junto siquiera para pensar en eso. El cumpleañero miro el reloj de la sala que daban las 11;30 _"Solo media hora de vida" _Penso sereno el lector de mentes antes de girar a ver decidido al pelinegro _"Pero no moriré solo"_

-Natsume… ¿sabes que dia es hoy?

El alice de fuego sonrió sádicamente – el ultimo dia que te vieron antes de morir.

-Veo que te enteraste del trágico accidente que sufrirá en media hora –Dijo Kitsumeme fingiendo dolor agarrándose el pecho dramáticamente.

-Si, salió en las noticias – Comento Ruka prendiendo la tv y justo estaban pasando el video de Hotaru corriendo atrás de Koko con la montaña de regalos y abajo "Estudiante será asesinado después de humillar a la reina del chantaje"

Natsume sonrió como niño pequeño que ve un dulce a su alcanze – tengo grabado eso

-si y lo grabo siete veces -_- de hecho una cámara te esta apuntando para cuando Imai entre y te destruya – Koko miro hacia arriba y efectivamente habían siete cámaras viéndolo, sistemas de sonido y un manual de "como poenr un asesinato en 3D"

Koko trago saliva – Pero aun me quedan 20 minutos de vida… y no quiero morir solo.

Nuevamente Nina se hiso bolita – si vienes a casarte con Nina no esta disponible.

-y yo tengo problemas de identidad – Dijo serio Ruka rodando los ojos sin darse cuenta que la mitad de su cara estaba maquillada, con aretes y joyas.

-y como es mi cumpleaños tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera – Se burlo Koko dejando a Natsume helado, porque una palabra para describir la mentalidad de su amigo es…

Enfermo.

-¿y-y que seria? – Dijo tratando de sonar rebelde pero el miedo lo consumía por dentro.

Koko dio la sonrisa más grande que podía mostrando sus blancos y relucientes dientes – Conéctate a Facebook…

…

-Solo dos minutos… - Murmuro Hotaru viendo su reloj pulsera y en la otra mano con una bazuca a carbón cargada…

-Mou, Hotaru-chan tranquilízate – trato inútilmente de calmarla acariciándole su sedoso cabello.

-Si, después de todo en un tiempo agarraras a ese estúpido a palos – Gruño molesta Luna abriendo el internet del laboratorio de computación.

Mikan miro enojada a la chica rubia vestida con el uniforme de primaria. Primero que nada ella les mintió a todos, colaboro con el ESP, la hiso sufrir a ella y a sus cercanos, luego se enamora de su novio y se queda como niña siendo su compañera arruinándole la vida ¿y tiene la descares de juntarse con ella como mejores amigas? Porque Luna es la única, UNICA, persona en el mundo a la que le gustaría odiar, pero admitámoslo, ella es demasiado buena para siquiera maldecir cuando se pega en el dedo pequeño del pie. Dando un suspiro para controlar su temperamento volteo a ver aun con piscas de enojo a la chica con la cual competía diariamente por la atención de Natsume.

-¿y que haces tu aquí? – Dijo tratando de sonar molesta pero salio como un puchero infantil.

Luna fruncio el ceño al ver lo siempre adorable que se veía a todo momento su "rival" – Para tu información, morocha, Koko-kun me llamo a MI

-También a mi – Dijo inexpresivamente la pelinegra aunque en sus ojos se veía la emoción cuando solo quedaban un minuto y 40 segundos para matar a Koko.

Ambas chicas de cabellos relativamente claros chasquearon la lengua casi al unisono pero al ver la sincronización se mandaron miradas de odio, y a pesar de eso Luna entro a su Facebook sin ver la pantalla…

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Natsume…**

"_La base de virus a sido actualizada"_

-Bien ahora podremos entrar a Face – Comento exhausto Tsubasa después de ir a su cuarto al otro lado de la academia, copiar su antivirus, volver al de Natsume, instalarlo, ver que saco la imagen del logo del antivirus, enojarse, golpear las paredes, tener un ataque de histeria mal justificada, ser llevado preso, pagar la fianza, comprar otro pendrive, sacar el antivirus de su computador, volver al de "Nina", instalarlo y hacer click en internet explorer…

-¿Internet… explorer? – Pregunto atónito Ruka mirando a su amigo pelinegro que fue atado con una cuerda anti alice a una silla.

-Si ¿algún problema?

-…

-…

-…

-¿Qué?

-¡NO TIENES CLAVE PARA EL WI-FI, NO REMUEVAS TU ANTIVIRUS Y AHORA, DE TODOS LOS NAVEGADORES, TIENES EL PASADO DE MODA INTERNET EXPLORER! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE FREAKY ERES?

-¿Del tipo que tiene vida social más que en el ciber-mundo?

A todos les corrió una lágrima con la cara del meme del tipo freaky…

-Ya entre – Anuncio Tsubasa haciendo que todos giraran a verlos y, para horror de Natsume, estaban en la configuración de su Facebook.

El pelinegro sintió una mano sobre su hombro de nadie más que el "feliz" cumpleañero con una triste y forzada sonrisa – Te dije… que no moriría solo…

**De vuelta a computación…**

-Solo 20 segundos… - Murmuro Hotaru con la baba cayéndole pro la ansiedad mientras que las otras dos veían el perfil de Natsume como les explico Koko actualizando la pantalla de vez en cuando.

Despues de unos segundos Luna se agarró la cabeza en frustración – HOMBRE QUE NO SALE NADA!

Mientras las otras dos se lamentaban por cosas totalmente opuestas Mikan seguía mirando fijamente el estado de su novio con el sonido del reloj en la pared contando los momentos de vida para Koko.

**7…**

Mikan suspiro y volvió al perfil de Luna cuando una notificación apareció

**6…**

-"A sido etiquetado en un estado" – Leyo en voz alta la chica viendo la foto de perfil de Natsume, la foto que saco en su cumpleaños con la cámara que Mikan le regalo.

**5…**

Ambos rubios liberaron a Natsu de sus ataduras haciendo que cayera al suelo con una mirada de desesperación, antes de subirla por unos zapatos deportivos hacia su asesino

-¿Por qué?

**4…**

Koko miro con tristeza por la ventana del cuarto con pesar en su corazón.

-¿Qué tan bajo eh caído… como para crear tu perdición por el miedo a estar solo?

**3…**

Las chicas se acercaron a la pantalla a leer el nuevo estado amoroso de Hyuuga.

-¿Pero que…?

**2…**

Natsume se quedo sin palabras antes que algo o _alguien _destruyera la puerta de su habitación dejando entrar a tres chicas, cada una con una espada, una bazuca y una sierra eléctrica con la empuñadura decorada con polkas rojas respectivamente

**1…**

Narumi dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir el sabor del chocolate caliente en su garganta antes de volver a abrir su querido Facebook cuando unas extrañas notificaciones le aparecieron. Curioso como era les hizo click llegando al perfil de su apreciado Natsume Hyuuga… escupió todo el liquido cuando lo leyó…

**1…**

Con toda la cara temblando y la mirada en blanco abrió la boca como un pez salido del agua antes de repetir lo que decía su muro – E-En relación de una noche con Luna, engañándola con Hotaru pero fantaseando con Mikan y Aoi pero enamorado de Koko…

-¡Pedofilo! – Grito Misaki-sensei saliendo del closet, en ambos sentidos.

**0…**

-¡MALDITO MENTIROSO!

-¡NO SOY UNA SEGUNDA OPCION!

-¡ESTO ES POR AVERGONZARME!

-¡ME QUITASTE A MI NOVIO, KOKO!

Y cosas como esas se escuchaban desde el cuarto del gran manipulador de fuego acompañado con explosiones, golpes, disparos, maldiciones y un par de gritos de hombres que nadie jamás escucho…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Algo un poco fuera de lo usual -_- Apuesto que cuando viste "Natsume y Koko" en la pareja pensaste en Yaoi… mi no me engañas ;yao ming;

**Canción de hoy; **LMFAO – Sexy and I know it

**GRACIAS POR LE..**

**Koko; **¿Dónde estamos?

**Nina; **No lo se… ¡POR QUE ME PONES COMO NINA!

**Yo; **O_o

**Los dos; **…

**Yo; **:I

**Los dos; **…

**Yo; :D ***acercándome a Natsume*

**Nina; ***alejándose*

**Yo; :D ***acercándome*

**Nina; … **

**Yo; ***baba* ababjbjbadkejndee efnjkasjhia ojiok wdssbnxmkl?

**Nina; **Koko, traducción

**Koko; ***Imitando mal mi voz* Natsume-sama… puedo tocarlo?

**Nina; …**

**Yo; **:L

**Nina; **… ¿en serio?

**Yo; ***asintiendo* :L

**Nina; **… de todos modos eres la estructura y me vas a obligar *estirando su brazo*

**Yo; ***Con la mirada fija antes de apretar suavemente la morena piel de Natsu* *O*

**Koko; **Natsu

**Nina; **¿Qué?

**Koko; **Esta llorando de la emoción

**Nina; **Déjala, después de todo todas se mueren por tocarme… ¿no es así chicas?

**Millones de Fans que aparecieron de la nada; **¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA! Natsume-sama we love YOUU!

**Koko; ***Rodando los ojos* Si, si, eso es impresionante ¬-¬ Ahora MIS fans

***La puerta se abre pero solo sale una gallina***

**Gallina; ***picoteando a Koko*

**Koko; **Noo! Quuitenmela! TT_TT

***Natsume se ríe sentado en un sillón de oro con plumas de pájaro de dodo abanicado por las chicas y yo todavía tocándole el brazo cuando de repente la puerta se rompe de una explosión***

**Nina; **¿Qué cara…?

**Sombra misteriosa; ***Encendiendo la sierra eléctrica* Natsume…

**Nina; **¡Po-POLKA!

**Gallina; ***música dramática* Tan-tan-tan…

**Mikan; **Natsume *con llamas del infierno detrás suyo* Tu… tu… *levantando la sierra* ¡INFIEEELLL!

**Nina; ***lanzando una fan que fue cortada por la mitad para salvarse, pero como esto es una comedia al cortarse ambas mitades se volvieron dos pequeños clones de la original… y yo sigo agarrada a su brazo*

Y Así se paso la tarde con Koko siendo abusado por una gallina, fans cortadas por la mitad y Mikan torturando lentamente a Natsume…

**Yo; **¿y tu quien eres? O_o

Soy la voz interior de Kagome

**Yo; **Pero esta no es tu historia…

**Nina; **Si quiere que sea Kero pero sueltyate de mi brazo

**Yo; **Nunca *abrazandolo estilo koala*

Y así fue como cumplí el sueño de toda fan *v*

**Ahora si -_- Gracias por leer**


End file.
